Akuma & Tenshi
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Son 22 Drabbles, escritos, para hacer llevadera mi existencia. Primer fic de Kuroshitsuji. SebastianXCiel. Denme una oportunidad y lean, por favor!
1. Chapter 1

_**Konichiwa Minna-san!**_

_**Este es mi primer fanfic de kuroshitsuji, así que seas buenos, conmigo.**_

_**Se me ocurrio ya que luego de terminar la serie, me quedo un vacío parecido al terminar de ver Code Geass, así que, que mejor que un fanfic para hacer llevadera mi insignificante existencia?. Aunque mejor un drabble! po que no tengo muchas ideas...**_

**Demonio y Angel...**

**1.-Contrato**

Siempre pensó que estaban unidos solo por el contrato, pero tal vez los une un sentimiento más fuerte que eso.

**2.-Eternidad**

La verdad es que Ciel siempre deseo morir, pero ahora que viviría para siempre, pasar la eternidad con el demonio no parecia tan mala idea.

**3.-Deseo**

Siempre penso desear su alma, pero la verdad es que deseo más que su alma, deseaba su cuerpo...

**4.-Ojos**

En el ojo estaba el sello del contrato, pero Sebastian amaba más que el Sello el enigmatico color azul zafiro de estos.

**5.- Platillos**

Luego de tomar todos los días platillos del demonio, ahora, en su ausencia, los echaba de menos.

**6.- Beso**

Un beso robado por un demonio es más pasional que uno pedido.

**7.-Ordenes**

Sebastian, hazme tuyo,es una orden!

Yes, My lord- Dijo para empezar con su orden.

Porque Ciel ordenaba y Sebastian obedecia.

**8.-Siriventes**

Consecuencia a los torpes sirvientes, Ciel veía el rostro enojado de Sebastian muy a menudo, debía empezar a agradecerles.

**9.- Celos**

Cada vez que Lady Elizabeth venía y abrazaba a Ciel, un pequeño sentimiento que no sabía describir afloraba en Sebastian, pero no eran celos, desde luego que no.

**10- Rojo**

El color favorito de Ciel era el rojo, por la mirada que velaba su bienestar.

**11.- Leche**

Ciel adoraba la leche a media noche, desde que descubrio que podia beberla de Sebastian.

**12.- Lujuria**

Aunque fuera un demonio, su cuerpo humano, sentía lujuria, lujuria por el pequeño conde.

**13.- Chocolate**

Amaba el chocolate y más cuando Sebastian se lo daba directo en su boca.

**14.-Vestidos**

Su Bocchan se veía tan lindo, como hombre y como mujer, en especial cuando se ponía vestidos.

**15.-Baile**

No tenía un talento para el baile de hecho era desastroso, pero con el de mirada carmesí sentía que volaba y que bailar era mucho más fácil.

**16.-Sueño**

Duerma Bocchan, que yo velare su sueño- Con esto Ciel pudo dormir y tener luego de mucho un lindo Sueño.

**17.-Gatos**

Ciel odiaba a los gatos, por que Sebastian les prestaba mucha atención. Pero de lo que no se daba cuenta es de que el mismo era como un minino.

**18.-Infierno**

No le importaba si el demonio lo arrastraba hasta el infierno, el estaría ahí con Sebastian.

**19.- Pasado**

Había tenido muchos amos en el pasado pero ninguno se comparaba con él. Ya que el futuro era mejor que el pasado.

**20.-Amor**

El contrato era solo un pretexto, lo que realmente los unía era el amor.

**21.- Ausencia**

Jamás penso que la ausencia de un mayordomo le afectara tanto... que equivocado estaba.

**22.- Demonio y Angel.**

Eres mi demonio de mirada roja- Susurra Ciel.

Y tu mi angel de alas rotas- Responde Sebastian.`

Por que a fin de cuentas eso eran un Demonio y un Angel.

_**Bien, les gusto? fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio, y a mi me gusto.**_

_**Yo creo que seguramente, si ustedes quieren, y me dan ideas, pienso hacer un fic largo de Kuroshitsuji en un futuro, cuando termine mis demas fics.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Bueno eso es todo,**_

_**Sayonara Minna-san!**_

_**Atte: Akaiandaoi...**_


	2. Aviso!

Bueno, ya que mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji gusto más de lo que esperaba, pienso hacer pronto mi fic largo, pero como soy algo original cofcoflocacofcof, pienso hacer algo así:

_**Un ángel caído del Cielo y un demonio salido del infierno, bajo ninguna circunstancia deben estar juntos, pero el amor es más fuerte. Que pasaría si llegará una nueva sirvienta a la casa Phantomhive y ayudará a amo y sirviente a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y luchar por ellos?**_

Pero todavía no se me ocurre el titulo, me dejarían sugerencias? según el pequeño resumen?

Bien se me ocurrio mientras iba a dejar a mi hermano a clase y me dirigía a la mía, pero se preguntarán por que pido su ayuda? bien, como aparecerá un nueva sirvienta y yo quiero que el fic sea mega interesante! n.n pienso hacer nuevos personajes, y ya que no se me ocurre ninguno, pensaba, quieren casting?

Necesito varios personajes... Pueden presentarse a cualquier papel pero a fin de cuentas todos participarán siempre y cuando me guste su ficha...

**Nombre:**

**Apodo: **

**Aparencia Fisica (Forma Humana):**

**Aparencia Fisica (Forma de angel o demonio, si es que tienen):**

**Personalidad:**

**Villana o Heroina:**

**Edad:**

**Pasado:**

**Angel, Humana, Demonio:**

La edad, el pasado, si es villana o heroina, demonio, ángel o humano, es opcional, como quieran n.n

Eso es todo, disfruten el rellenar fichas, aparecer en mi descabellada historia y bueno la futura lectura!

Nos vemos!

Atte: Akaiandaoi!


End file.
